


All too human

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: There's no such thing as the supernatural, just human greed and violence.After Mary died, John lost himself in booze and hate and joined a militia, taking his sons with him.Now that Sam's all grown, and ready to head out for college, no matter what their Dad says, Dean has a decision to make





	

Dean sat on the stairs outside the main cabin of the compound, sipping his beer as he tried not to listen to the fight going on inside between his father and his brother. They’d been at it for almost half an hour by now. The only reason Dean wasn’t stomping inside was because so far he hadn’t heard any sounds of fighting. And it was too public for John to pull out his belt. 

Even John Winchester wouldn’t beat the crap out of his youngest and brightest son in public, which is probably why Sam had decided to finally confront him in the middle of the compound’s meeting hall, instead of doing so at home. 

Dean figured Sam had to be insane; as if John wouldn’t get his own as soon as they got home. But Sam was too stubborn to take advice from anyone, especially once he had an idea stuck in his head.

Dean had tried to tell Sam that he should have applied to a more dad-approved college, Hillsdale, or Liberty, but Sam had his mind stuck on Stanford, even if only because they’d offered him a full scholarship. Dean understood how hard Sam must have worked to earn that, and he knew that Sam saw it as his big plan to get out from under the militia’s influence once and for all. As anyone could have predicted, that had only made John Winchester even more pissed off than he was already.

Dean flinched as he heard skin slapping skin, just about ready to jump inside for his brother’s protection, when the door slammed open, and Sam came running out, his cheek bright red. 

“You better run boy, but know this, if you leave now, that’s it, you’d better never come back!” Their father’s voice rang out from inside. Dean shivered, terrified. 

“Sammy.” Dean wanted to beg, but it was too late. His brother glared at him, freezing for a second, before running off who knows where. Dean hoped the little bastard was just running to one of his boltholes, cooling off. But he had no idea how to be sure of that. 

“Dean.” Dean stared back at the room, forcing himself to return inside. “Close the door behind you.” Dean wanted to fight, to run after his brother. He didn’t, he went inside instead. The door slammed shut.

 

******

 

Dean still couldn’t believe that Sam had actually left. Neither could Dad for that matter. Right now, the man was more pissed off than Dean had ever seen him in his life. It had been enough for Dean to want to make sure he was out of his father’s sight for the foreseeable future.

He nursed his glass. He’d been staring at his beer for about an hour now, worried sick about what his father was going to do, now that the man was convinced that Sam was a traitor. To be honest, Dean wouldn’t blame Sam if he did turn on the oh-so-mighty cause. All it brought the family was misery. That and Dean wasn’t even sure he believed in the militia’s goals to begin with.

All his father's talk about the government, and how if they weren’t careful, they would soon all be oppressed by FEMA troops forcing them into slavery. Dean might love his father, but even he knew better than to believe that kind of crap. But that didn’t stop John’s rants after the sheriff had dragged him in for drunk driving; how none of the so-called officials were lawful, since they’d been sworn in under a false flag... Sometimes Dean couldn’t help but fear for his father’s sanity, but it’s what life had been for as long as Dean could remember. Ever since mom died.

It was the big marker in all their lives. Before Mom and After Mom. Kate tried, and Dean had liked Adam well enough. Even if Dad had cut all contact after Kate had left him. She said that John had gone too far. She’d never been a fan of all the guns around the house, and once they moved into the compound, she’d refused to let her son to grow up in what she saw as a cult.

Sometimes Dean wished that she’d taken him and Sam with her too. But then, they weren’t her children. And John would have killed her if she’d tried.

Dean cringed as he remembered the bruises on the woman’s face, the bruises John had given her because she’d tried to keep Adam from weapon’s practice. Even now, God only knows what he’d do to her if he ever caught up with her. She wasn’t the sainted Mary after all.

He raised his glass to his lips and lowered it again, his appetite gone. The horror of what his father had told him was echoing through his mind; how many people could die, how there was nothing he could do to change what was going to happen. Dad was already looking for whomever had been leaking out information on the militia for the past year or so. It’s part of why he was so pissed at Sam for leaving, because he thought Sam was the one responsible. He wasn’t.

That’s when he spotted the guy. Idiot seemed out of place, wearing a tan trench coat over a cheap suit, looking like he couldn’t be anything other than either a clueless fed, or some kind of accountant.

It also didn’t help that he was sitting alone, nursing a glass of water for the past hour. The only reason no one had spotted him yet, was because most of the people in the bar were as drunk as Dean wished he were. It was oddly adorable.  
He grabbed his beer and stood up, acting as if he was a bit – well, a lot -- drunker than he really needed to be to show it. Then he moved up to the guy’s table, stopping next to him, and placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. Hinting towards the stalls at the back.

Ellen, the woman who ran the Roadhouse was a lot of things: a recluse, gun lover, self proclaimed patriot, and the closest thing Dean’s had to an aunt since he was a kid, but unlike a lot of others in the compound, she wasn’t a homophobe. It was something that had saved Dean’s ass a hundred times over. So when Dean winked at her, she instantly understood and went off to keeping the rest of the assholes happy, while Dean got his ‘date’ the hell out of sight.

Oh, it’s not like any of them would say no to a quick fuck, in the dark, any hole would do. But Dean tried to keep them from realizing that his own interests were a bit stronger than that, sleeping around with any woman hot enough to catch his interest, just so they’d think it was just the sex he cared about.

Trench coat froze up, Dean tried to tell him quietly not to ruin it. To keep his mouth shut, to just go along with it. Though he really hoped that the other guy wouldn’t screw it up for the both of them.  
Finally the man got up from his seat, almost stumbling over his chair as he did so. 

They made their way over to the stalls, just out of sight of everyone, when the asshole grabbed Dean and pushed him up against the walls. There were more muscles under that trench coat and bad suit than Dean had expected there to be.

“What do you want?” The guy said in a deep voice that made something rumble in Dean’s insides. Dean laughed and put on his flirtiest voice. 

“What could I possibly want?”

“I don’t know.”

Dean pushed back, hearing someone coming just in time for him to pull Trench coat towards him, covering them both. It was just dark enough to hide what they were doing so that the other guy just ignored them, moved to the toilets and left.

“You were going to get yourself killed,” he hissed right into Trench coat’s ear. “How long did you think it was going to take them to figure out you’re a fed?”

They were so close that Dean could practically hear the other guy’s heartbeat thundering against his chest.

“Did you bring me here to kill me?”

Trench coat wasn’t pulling back. Dean knew he should say something, tell the guy that there was no reason to stay this close, not when there was no one there to see it. Yet somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“Nah, if I wanted you dead, I’d have just called my dad.”

“You… You are Dean Winchester, John Winchester’s son.”

“Geez, I feel so recognized.”

“You have a record of vandalism, theft, drug dealing -”

Dean quickly put his hand over the other man’s mouth, stopping him mid rant.

“Yes, we all know the record. We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“My dad’s up to something, something big. If he pulls it off, it’s gonna be worse than Fort Worth.”

The fed suddenly stood up, he was taller than he’d seemed.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I don’t want innocent people dying!” Dean barely kept himself from screaming the words. “He’s setting up an attack on a church. I don’t know where yet, but if he’s not stopped, people are going to die, maybe even children.”

“And you’re willing to help us stop him?” Trench coat seemed genuinely surprised.

Dean wanted to say Duh, he just nodded instead. “It’s not like I think my Dad’s right, I just…”

“It’s hard to stand up to one’s father. No matter how much you disagree with them.”

Dean shivered, thoughts of his father’s belt entered his mind, reminding him of what his dad’s reaction had been when the man had seen him talking to some black kid at school. Dad would have pulled him and Sam out of school, if he wasn’t too busy  
drinking, to homeschool them.

“You’re willing to help us?”

“You can arrange something? I help you guys, you… you can make Sam’s record disappear?”

Dean tried not to hold his breath. He knew he’d give them the information either way, too many lives depended on it, but if he could help Sam...

The guy didn’t answer, instead he suddenly pushed Dean further up against the wall, grabbing Dean’s lips with his own, his hand moving to Dean’s pants.

“I’m sure something can be arranged,” he whispered, suddenly careful as they heard someone coming up. Dean shivered at his touch, pushing back, growing hard as their bodies touched. 

Dean wondered how far they could take this, was Trench coat a better actor than he’d seemed to be?

They were both out of breath a second later as they stood there, and Trench coat looked even more disheveled than he’d done before. 

“We could do this again.”

Dean raised an eyebrow/Dean huffed a laugh. “You think I put out that easily? You haven’t even told me your name.”

The fed smiled, his hands moved to Dean’s pants, pushing into Dean’s pocket, letting Dean know just how much his act wasn’t fooling him. 

“I’m Castiel. I will be seeing you Dean.”

Dean stood there, it took him a second to realize that the guy had put something in his pocket, a card. 

Castiel Novak. 

Maybe this all might end up well after all.

 

fin


End file.
